kisetsu_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
イタンシャ Itan-Sha
復讐 Vengeance The moment his head was severed from his body, Hanshin's soul found itself in the land of Yomi, unaware he was finally meeting his secret tormentor. Shinigami had of course observed what had happened and in his evil mind, a plan had already formed. He approached the soul, ignoring the cries from the thousands around him and those that clung to his skirts. He informed Hanshin he had been observing the 'wrongdoings', stroking Hanshin's already volatile tempermant towards the people of Shiizun. Listening to the abuse and venom, Shinigami grinned in his thoughts. He then offered Hanshin a deal: he would restore Hanshin to life, and Hanshin would collect the stones, then use them to bring down the world, while Shinigami could then dethrone the Gods. Hanshin agreed immediately, without any thought as to it being the God of Death he was bargaining with. Hanshin was returned to Shiizun, ready to take his revenge, only to find out he had been tricked by Shinigami. Shinigami had indeed brought him back, but not in the from Hanshin had thought. He was now a Wraith, a shadowy ghost like figure. 恨み Resentment Hanshin cried out to Shinigami, cursing him for lying to him. Shinigami spoke back, saying he offered Hanshin what he wanted, but he did not at any time specify the state of things. When Hanshin spoke of turning his back on Shinigami and collecting the stones to restore his former power, the dark God laughed. He explained that Hanshin was now bound to him, still being technically dead, and that stones would be useless to him now. Shinigami had merely needed a projection of his power on Shiizun, and Hanshin had offered himself up on a plate. Hanshin swore he would never serve Shinigami, but the fallen God reined him in, causing Hanshin to cripple over in unimaginable pain. Shinigami told him that any resistance was futile, as he now completely controlled Hanshin. Hanshin tried to contest but was once again sent into a realm of pain. Giving in, he asked Shinigami what he wanted. 隷属 Servitude Shinigami laughed at Hanshin's defeat, and began to explain. Hanshin was to be his Watcher, but in turn, had been given a multitude of powers. He could now travel between Yomi and Shiizun at will, he could enslave the living to his will, he could stealth himself from view and most notably, he had been granted the powers of necromancy. He was to gather departed souls who passed with venegeance in their hearts, so they could in time lead Shinigami's army against Shiizun. Hanshin begrudgingly agreed, asking how soon this was to be done. Shinigami chuckled in response, telling Hanshin that he had all the time in the world to wait, all the better for Hanshin to find him the very best. He would find a member of each land to serve as his generals, and then any more who would prove useful. He decreed the group would be known as the Itan-Sha, the Heretics, and set Hanshin about his task, even if it took him a thousand years. Only once the stones had been united could he retakes his corporeal form and unleash his lost power once more in the name of Shinigami, conquering Shiizun...... 敵 Oni When Shinigami was sentenced to forever dwell in Yomi, knowing he could never again travel to the mortal realm, he set about creating a twisted demonic army to take his vengeance upon the world. Able to send them to Shiizun at will, they largely remained dormant until the last few decades. びわぼくぼく Biwa Boku-Boku Pronounced 'BEE-wa BOH-koo BOH-koo.' An Oni taking the form of a monk playing a biwa lute. The biwa is the Oni itself; the 'monk' is simply a reflection of Hoichi, the biwa player whose unwise dealings with restless Heike warrior spirits cost him both his ears. Lures intruders deeper into places of evil with its eerie melodies. The Biwa Boku-Boku may appear largely unthreatening but they can summon all manner of Oni by playing different tunes, protecting themselves from being slain, so in order to summon yet more Oni to their location. Where one would think about attacking the 'monk', since the biwa is the Oni itself, the biwa is what should be focused on. Ranged attacks are particularly useful, as striking the biwa with an arrow will cause the Biwa Boku-Boku to cease and disappear. 住人 Dweller Dwellers are humans turned into Oni by the foul miasma in depths of a mine. There were objects of loathing and terror for miners, and legends about them circulate wherever a mine with a long history is found. Their grotesquely altered forms inspire instinctive revulsion in all who can bear to view them. The pickaxe carried by many Dwellers is the last trace of their former lives as miners. The sight of a Dweller swinging its pickaxe wildly as they attack in unsettling enough, but one without its axe is even more terrifying. In this state they abandon all pretense to humanity, scrabbling on all fours and leaping at intruders like savage beasts. When standing, these creatures are fairly slow and only modestly defended. Avoid their slow frontal attacks, then one blow with a most weapons is typically enough to kill a Dweller. 浮遊頭蓋骨 Floating Skull Floating Skulls resemble floating balls of fire. They are formed when the elemental power of fire, water, air or earth coalesces around the will of a dead soul. They must be distinguished from the souls known as Hitodama that burn on once their bodies are no more; Floating Skulls are Oni, plain and simple. Floating Skulls initially appear with a yellow aura surroundingt them, but they can be made of fire, water, air, or earth. Striking an Floating Skull with a weapon like a katana will temporarily give that weapon the elemental power of the Floating Skull''.'' Floating Skulls are capable of ignoring terrain, hovering outside melee reach to launch 'fireballs' of their comprised element. Be patient until the creature is above walkable ground, or outside the range of fire. フライングボルト Flying Bolt A Flying Bolt is a female Oni with a long bolt of cotton cloth wrapped around her. As the white cloth resembles a funereal shroud, she is thought to be the demonic transformation of a resentful soul whose funeral service did not send her to the next world. Her respectably blackened teeth suggest that she was married and of high station of life. A Flying Bolt floats in the air and attacks with her cloth as if it were a blade. The technical name is Ittan-momen. 'Momen' means cotton, while 'ittan' is a measure of length in the world of fine clothing: just enough fabric to make an adult kimono. But no matter how much of Ittan-momen's bolt of cloth is cut away, she never runs out, indicating that the cloth itself is not of this world. A Flying Bolt is at her most dangerous when she exerts a black and white mist, signifying the launching of her cloth to grapple onto a victim, suffocating them and crushing their windpipe. カッパ Kappa Kappa are diminutive Oni with green skin, a dish-like depression on their heads, and a turtle-like shell on their back. They generally lurk underwater, but they often emerge onto dry land as well. In the water Kappa are faster than fish, and they are known to commit evils like seizing children playing in rivers by the leg and dragging them under, or stealing the 'shiri-kodama' soul from people's behinds and leaving them listless shells of their former self." Cowardly by nature, Kappa flee underwater at the first sign of danger. They are rumoured to have a taste for cucumbers, and to wither and die if the water in the 'dish' on their head dries up. Other legends say that a treasure lies concealed inside their shells and can be claimed if the Kappa is slain before it can escape. To damage a Kappa, it must be forced onto its back, with its body exposed, otherwise it will defend any blow with its impenetrable shell. カラカサ Karakasa An Oni in a shape of an umbrella. It has a single large eye at its center and a single leg in place of a handle. Also known as 'Karakasa-kozo' (Umbrella Kid) and 'Ippon-ashi' (One-Leg). Appears out of nowhere and startle people on rainy nights. While they may look bizarre, they should not be taken for granted, as they can release a flurry of needles that contain a strong paralytic toxin, and cause even the most strong-willed to stop dead in their tracks. Make sure to avoid this attack at all costs, lest you be frozen on the spot and open to the Karakasa rushing you. If alone, Karakasas can usually be rushed down before they can attack. However, when there is one, there are usually several, so caution must be taken to avoid being mobbed. レッサー・ウミ・ボズ Lesser Umi-Bozu Ko-umi-bozi, literally 'small umi-bozu' are the resentful souls of samurai who died fighting at sea. They are said to lurk in the waves and ambush passing vessels, making them feared by fishermen, but also reportedly come up onto the shore at times. Their bodies are made of jelly-like water, and despite their weapons they attack only weakly. The faintly shining sphere at their core is said to be their vulnerable point, and there are legends of fishermen who successfully drove off attacking Ko-umi-bozu by harpooning this sphere when it happened to be exposed at the right time. Salt is a good tool for bypassing their resistance to physical damage. Get in close and throw some salt on it to knock it into a critical state, then execute it with a final blow before it recovers. Be wary around areas of water, for the creature can hide attached to the ceiling, or by hiding in the waters below. ムジナ Mujina Mujina are crafty and cunning Oni that resemble badgers. Like foxes and tanuki, stories of them diguising themselves as humans to do mischief have circulated since ancient times. They enjoy hiding inside treasure chests and springing out to surprise whoever opens the lid. Mujina love playing pranks and causing trouble, and are not necessarily malicious by nature. They may move strangely to see how a startled person reacts, but if that person responds with the same movement, they will leave the area, satisfied with their newfound playmate. When attacked or frustrated at an individual for not mimicking their action, Mujina will attack with the same weapons and armour that the other has equipped, using magic to transform and completely mimic their appearance and skills. ナマハゲ Namahage Pronounced 'nah—mah hah—gei.' As Oni that appear in legends, the Namahage are viewed as savage servants of the dark God. It is said they don straw masks and, with a large knife or hatchet in hand, visit houses in the neighbourhood searching for those guilty of laziness or bad behaviour. As such, threats of the Namahage coming are often used to scare children into good behaviour. Although they were once human, the power of dark magic has distorted the Namahage's appearance into its demon—like form. It is believed that this transformation came about due to their tendency to scare people for good causes. Since the Namahage are considered to be servants of the dark God, many enemy troops lose the will to fight at the mere sight of them. Despite having different names, the Oni known as Nagomehagi, Amamehagi, Appossha, Suneka, Toshidon, and many other names throughout the lands are thought to be the same as the Namahage. They all share a common demon—like appearance and seek out those who are lazy or evil. 泥棒 Mudman An Oni made of filthy mud, born of the anger and resentment of someone who got bogged down in the mud and drowned in a rice paddy or swamp. Mudmen are said to lurk in damp or muddy places, waiting to attack passers-by, but in the rainy season have been known to prowl villages and mountains in search of victims. It attacks in an identical fashion to it's distant cousin, the Umi-Bozu, and like the water-dweller, salt is an effective means to open it up to attack. Likewise, it can hide on ceilings and within pools of mud. Slightly more resistant than the Umi-Bozu, its shining core is its weakness, though the core will only be exposed once the Mudman has been sufficiently worn down. ヌリカベ Nurikabe The Oni known as Nurikabe (noo-ree-kah-beh) takes the form of a giant living wall. They are said to most enjoy simply standing where no wall should be and enjoying the unease and confusion of travellers. If left alone, they will not move, but if harassed they extend long arms to strike back in rage. Slow-moving but with immense strength and stamina, Nurikabe are formidable foes. Nurikabe often block the way to valuable items or alternative routes to destinations, although whether they do so knowingly or not is unclear. Once a Nurikabe is angered, there is no alternative but to defeat it, but it is said that the right gestures can charm them into a more amiable attitude. They can be easily taken down with a few arrows or bullets, provided you can either dodge or hide from their ranged, high damage rock projectiles. ワン・アイデッド・デーモン One-Eyed Demon Hitotsume Oni - a gigantic Oni with a single eye in the center of its face. Oni with two eyes were originally human or at least born of ugly human passions in some way. One-eyed Oni, however, are said to be the wild, bestial side of mountain gods and local spirits personified. Apparently, these Oni aren't smart enough to use weapons other than their fists or great rocks which they throw at their victims. However, as they are more than twice as large as a person, their sheer physical strength allows them to smash overconfident foes flat with a single blow. Attacking the eye, namely with projectiles causes massive damage to the creature, although doing so drives them into a beserk state, especially if blinded. オンユード Onyudo Onyudo (oh-NYOO-doh) are Oni that take the form of a gigantic monk and are said to be former novices who were unable to fully leave the lay world behind and broke the vows of their temple. They appear to collect the skulls of the people they kill, hanging them from their robes like a string of prayer beads. Those who do not wish to join that collection would do well to avoid this Oni. Onyudo have inordinately long tongues imbued with the element of fire, water, air or earth. They can use their tongues to strike the unsuspecting from a surprisingly long distance. They do not use any other weapons, but their ability to launch savage attacks with balls of flesh drawn from their gigantic bodies is more than dangerous enough. Similar to Flying Bolts, they can use their tongue, rather than cloth, to snag a target and crush them slowly. ロクロクビ Rokurokubi Pronounced 'roh—koo—roh koo—bee.' These Oni feature elongated necks, although they are indistinguishable from regular humans when their neck is retracted. This enables them to blend in with regular society, so much so that it is said some Rokurokubi do not even realize they are not human. In such cases, the Rokurokubi often learn of their true nature from people who see the Oni's necks elongate while they sleep. Although the Rokurokubi themselves were once human, the power of dark magic has distorted their appearance into its demon—like form. It is believed this transformation came about due to the desire of retainers to better serve their lords. These Oni are often used in surprise attacks due to the psychological shock their opponents feel when seeing their elongated necks, and because their necks are well—suited to highly unpredictable attacks. There are many theories concerning the origin and true nature of the Rokurokubi. While some believe that they are somehow born as Rokurokubi when children, others think that they are snakes that have changed into human form after many years. Given the sheer number of theories, it is likely there is no single explanation of their origin. セントリー Sentry Sentries are statues that move through the power of dark magic. Carved in the form of ancient warriors, they are placed out of sight at tombs, sacred domains, and the like as guards. When they detect an intruder, they immediately attack. Sentries move slowly, but a single blow from their massive swords can be fatal. They are also very hard to destroy, being made of stone. It is not clear exactly how they are triggered into action or how to stop them, so the safest course of action is to give them a wide berth. When entering a room of statues, be sure to use a projectile weapon to discern if there are Sentries among the carved rocks. The alternative is to pass one by failing to notice it in turn and be sliced in half with its giant blade. スケルトン戦士 Skeleton Warrior Oni taking the form of armoured skeletons. Warriors who are unprepared for their death when it comes, or who take their own lives, return as these angry spirits to roam the battlefield and assault the living indiscriminately. Being half-decayed skeletons, Skeleton Warrior lack stamina, but they feel no pain and will not stop fighting until they are completely destroyed. They often attack in groups armed with swords and spears, so care must be taken not to become surrounded by them. Skeleton Warriors should be treated much like human enemies, as they bear similar size and threat. They have a very limited moveset, however, making them poor at one on one battles. Their attacks seem to consist entirely of either single strikes or two-swing combos. Skeleton Warriors frequently attack in groups. Take advantage of their slow chasing speed to separate a crowd or pick at its edges. スパイダーオニ Spider Oni Spiders are carnivorous arthropods. Under the influence of dark magic, they metamorphose into gigantic Oni that prey on humans. They cast sticky webs to immobilize their prey, then approach to begin feeding. Because spiders can climb walls and hang from the ceiling, they can attack the unwary from the most unexpected places. Spiders are generally solitary and silent by nature, but when transformed into Oni they are known to form packs. A single Spider Oni is no great threat, but it is difficult to fend off a combined attack from an entire pack, and if they can manage to surround their prey completely that person will seldom escape. Spider Oni come in three sizes: Mini Spider Oni, the size of a small dog, Man-sized Spider oni, the size of a grown adult, and most terrifying, the Gigantic Spider Oni, the size of a small Elephant. 天狗 Tengu Karasu Tengu, giant Tengu with wings like a crow's, have been known to humans since ancient times. They have keen eyesight and hard beaks and fly about as they please, controlling the wind. They have no trouble finding purchase even on sheer cliff faces and use their control over winds to attack when provoked, making them a troublesome foe. Reportedly, in some areas they coexist with humans. The Karasu Tengu located in Kitan's North mountains are credited with teaching the early settlers swordsmanship. While it can seem tempting against their staff, do not attempt to block with a weapon, as Tengu's possess strength far superior to any human, the best skill being to dodge their attacks and counter when an opening is provided. ホイールモンク Wheelmonk An Oni like a wheel with a gigantic face attached to it. The wheel is big enough to be used on an oxcart, and while the face has a certain degree of freedom to leap from it they remain tied to it by their hair. Wreathed in flames and scowling hideously as they roll around, the face resembles a visitor from another world, and has long struck terror onto the hearts of those who witness them. They have awful destructive power and attack by ramming their bodies engulfed in flames or by spitting fire from their mouths. Depending on where they appear, they can also start fires in the surrounding area, which can rapidly grow into raging infernos. While powerful, a * kunai or arrow can stun it if they hiface, the ellow weak point. Same goes for melee attacks オニ Yoki A human turned fiend by the power of dark magic the victim becomes a muscular, horned humanoid dwelling in the mountains, the Shuten-doji being the most famous. Every February in Japan, a ritual called Setsubun is undertaken where citizens scatter beans to drive away Yoki and pray for good health. The power of magic is double-edged sword. If used improperly, or with evil intent, it has the power to transform the user into a Yoki, or a fiend. A fiend is far stronger than a human, but devoid of rationality, they can only follow their instincts to attack any who happen across their path. While the dark magic increases their strength and brutality, it decreases their intellect, making them into little more than primal beasts intent on destruction. グレーター・オニ Greater Oni Greater Oni are formidable Oni's that are used as commanders of a group of Oni. Though they vary in size and shape, each one is extremely formidable and dangerous, far more so than the average demon. ジャイアントトワド Giant Toad The Giant Toad is, as its name implies, an Oni in the form of an enormous toad. This one is even larger than a human being, capable of standing on two legs and even wielding a spear. Legends say that toads, which are long loved, are particularly capable of attaining consciousness and turning Oni, but there are other theories as well. This particular Oni's original form was Arashi Kusanagi's father, the nine times great grandfather of Hayate Kusanagi. Feared as Oni-Arashi for his ability to lead the Kusanagi Clan, he forced those who would succeed him to undergo harsh training, as was the clan custom. It seems this devotion to the future of his clan bound itself to this world, and transformed into the form of a Giant Toad to continue training his successors in the form of fighting them. 日野閻魔 Hino-Enma Pronounced 'HEE no En mah'. An Oni taking the form of a young woman. Deceives humans and drinks their blood. The name Hino-Enma literally means 'flying bad luck,' and she is believed to cause all manner of troubles and misfortunes. She is believed to have been born from the angry soul of an innocent woman senselessly struck down in the heat of a battle. Drinking the blood of men to replenish her life force and beauty, she hides her aggression - and insanity. Her malevolence is well known enough that her name has been used as an idiom for misconduct since times of old. Obsession is a cruel mistress. She enchants men to immobilize them, then sucks their blood and life-force. The insidious part is that your mind may remain clear while your body freezes like a stone. When you face the Hino-Enma, make sure to carry effective measures for paralysis. ジョログモ Joro-Gumo Pronounced 'JOH-ro GOO-mo'. A horrific fusion of a woman's torso and with the lower body of a spider. Ensnares humans in her sticky threads, then devours them alive. In spite of her giant size, can freely climb walls and ceilings. Her arachnid legs are covered in a thick shell, making them highly resistant to damage. Vicious, fast and deadly, this troublesome enemy will do short work of the ill-prepared, luring young men in with her sexual appeal to feed on them. The armoured shell covering her legs can be destroyed, but it is highly unadvised. She will use the shell to circle herself into a ball, protecting her from damage until she is ready to strike. ヌエ Nue Pronounced New-ay. An Oni chimaera. Its fanged mouth terrorizes its prey with an eerie cry. Nue is wreathed in dark smoke, making it difficult to discern its overall appearance. Its ability to summon thunder has earned it the alternate name of Raiju, the thunder-beast. Possesses a monky's face, a tiger's torso, and snake for a tail. Its mane is quilled and sharp enough to cut any who approach, In addition to fierce claw and fang attacks, it can hurl itself bodily with enough force to smash a stone wall. There are many legends of Nue appearing in Shiizun, unleashing lightning and causing all sorts of disasters. One legend holds that a fearsome cry heralded the appearance of a Nue over the Imperial palace in Taiyou every night, draining the young heir of vitality. No medicine could cure him, but after the samurai Hiro Masaki felled the Nue with an arrow, the heir recovered at once. 鬼女 Ogress The Ogress is an Oni taking the form of a woman who died filled with grudge and hate. Her ferocious expression and unkempt locks speak to her tormented sadness. If you look closely, you can see that her kinmono is quite high quality, the mark of a noblewoman in life. Despite her size, which attains to far more than even the tallest human, she is deceptively fast. Her long claws shred through flesh with ease, those sheared by them catching a deadly parasitic infection. If that wasn't dangerous enough, she possesses the ability to breathe streams of fire, burning all in her paths as she cries her inhuman wails, one of the few signals that she is about to launch for an attack. 大隈台 Omukadai Pronounced 'Oh moo kah day'. Literally 'hundred-legs' in Shiin, this Oni takes the form of a giant centipede. Normal centipedes are commonly encountered in forests and mountains throughout Shiizun, and even at their small size pack enough poison in their bites to cause swelling or even paralysis. A giant Oni centipede, however, has fangs powerful enough to crush bone. Omukadai's appearance is that of a mutant centipede, with a face resembling a flaming skull, containing 2 huge horn-like mandibles protruding on both sides of its mouth. The poison stored in these mandibles is enough to kill ten adult men with a single bite. While individual segments of the Omukadai can be broken off, it will only cease to be if the head is attacked and defeated. 元老子 Onryoki Pronounced 'on RYO key.' A huge red Oni born from a pack of angry ghosts. Half of its face is contorted in anger, the other twisted with grudge. The faces of countless vengeful ghosts appear across its body, letting out shrieks that send terror down the spines of all within earshot. Filled with fury and grudge, the sight of a living human sends it into a berserk rampage. Its preferred attack, using iron balls and chains draped over its body, is powerful enough to defeat even highly experienced samurai and shinobi. The two horns on its head emit a weird glow. It is said that horns represent the source of power for an Oni, meaning they lose their strength if their horns are damaged, though only the most powerful and precise strike could hope to shatter them. ウミボズ Umi-Bozu Pronounced 'OOH-me BOW-zoo'. A huge and very strange looking Oni that inhabits ocean waters. Also known as 'Umi-Nyudo' and 'Umi-Hoshi.' A famed Oni of many legends; it takes its name, which literally means 'sea-monk', from its round, bald head. Its appearances inevitably herald violent storms. They assail ships in otherwise calm seas, often by night, cloaked by their dark skin. A titanically larger version of their lesser versions, Umi-Bozu's can grow up to three storeys tall. ホワイトタイガー White Tiger The White Tiger is one of the four legendary beast-gods of the cardinal directions, said to be protector of the West. It takes the form of a magnificent tiger covered in gleaming white fur. Traditionally worshipped alongside the Blue Dragon of the East, the Vermillion Bird of the South, and the Black Turtle of the North. A combination of Byakko and a Nekomata, the White Tiger has the face of a cat, body of a large dog and split tails. Aside from razor sharp claws and teeth, the White Tiger can expel lightning and strong gales from its body, more than enough to overpower any human attacking it. ヤマトノーオーロチ Yamata-No-Orochi Yamata-No-Orochi is a legendary Shiizun mystical creature, said to have eight heads and eight tails. The name Orochi is a reference to the ancient reading in which translates to ‘big snake'. The eight heads of the Orochi each have their own function. As well as each being lined with razor-sharp teeth the size of boulders, each head expels a different substance. Fire, ice, air and mud, but also acid, poisonous gas, sleeping gas and mucus, to stick its prey in place. The Orochi is a true alpha predator, having nothing which feasts on it yet feasting itself on all living things in its sight. Facing the Orcohi is a gargantuan feat, for even if one head is removed, it will regrow. The only way to kill the beast once and for all is after removing a head, to cauterise the stump, preventing regrowth, although this is far easier said than done, since none have attained the feat so far. ユキオンナ Yuki-Onna Pronounced 'YOU-key Oh-na'. Oni women enveloped in a haze of icy cold air. Also treated as incarnations of snow. Yuki-onna is a well known presence in snowy regions; some legends hold that a woman who dies an unnatural death during a snowstorm will return as a Yuki-Onna. Her breath is so powerfully cold that it freezes on contact, and cases of one breath freezing an entire home to death are not unknown. The Yuki-Onna is a snow-white Oni, with ageless skin and a chilling breath. Cold as ice, she survives on the life force of her victims who she attacks with refined precision and elegance. She is the source of the Ice Butterflies in the area.